Where your loyalties lie
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: “I am happy to say you're no longer my master, Alucard.” She sighed stepping backwards into the shadows, only speaking one more time as she disappeared with a last vengeful glare. “I hate you.” He'd been betrayed again. AxS
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story Integra Seras and Alucard belong to their Rightful owners, even the way I format my story is a direct copy of Moonlight and Mischief's "Life sentence" If you haven't read that one yet you're missing out.**  
****  
Chapter Number:** 1  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras Victoria  
**Rating**: T+ for implied rape (A recurring theme.. I know.. I have my reasons)  
**POV:** [None] **  
**

* * *

**'Betrayal'**

**--**

**--**

Magma eyes stared down into her blues.

Red eyes bright alight, shining with lust and desire. Blue eyes filled with pain and disgust.

Both were coated in sweat, although by any means, considering their states neither of them should be sweating, both were completely spent, breathing heavily even though they knew they did not actually need to breathe. Right then neither of them cared. Too lost in the moment to do so, albeit both for different reasons.

"_You did well, Seras Victoria, I would never have thought a virgin like you to be so good in bed."_ The large male eventually spoke as the last of his muscles relaxed and he released his grip on the girl's shoulders. Inhaling deeply of her scent, mixed with the smell of sex, of blood, of lost virginity.

His reward made him gasp in delight and grip the sides of his coffin with such force his fingers dug themselves into the black wood as she bit down on his throat and and drank greedily of his blood.

Initially he had been very pleased of her doing so, but his pleasure was short lived as a moment later he was sent flying backwards by a power he could not fathom.

Red tears stained her cheeks as she stood there. To his amazement fully dressed in an outfit he had never seen before. How had she, an infant in terms of vampire un-life managed to learn a trick that took him, the no life king over a century to figure out?

"_Seras, come to me."_ He told her, feeling proud of his fledgling and wanting to 'reward' her with another round of carnal pleasure. While right now it was more than clear that she was disgusted by what they had done, he would keep using the power he could exert though their master/servant bond for as long as it was necessary.. In time she would grow to like, and crave the feeling.

Why was she not reacting to his summons? His word alone should have had her fling herself into his arms but she was not moving an inch.

"_I hate you, rapist bastard, I regret not having taken your blood that night in Badrick when you offered it to me. However..." _She gave him a weak smile, a trail of his blood dripping from her mouth making him realize the reason she bit him..

She had taken her freedom.

"_I am happy to say you're no longer my master, Alucard." _She sighed and looked away stepping backwards into the shadows, only speaking one more time as she disappeared with a last vengeful glare.

"_I hate you."_

He'd been betrayed again.

--

**--**

"_Don't come complaining to me, vampire. I darned well know what happened, Victoria has already informed me of her leaving the organization and I'm not going to order you to bring her back, I respect her decision and if anything I should be sealing you away for what you did to her." _

Sir Integra, the lady knight that currently ruled the Hellsing organization icily spoke without saving him as much as a glance.**  
**_"My master, you know just as well as I do that Seras is not going to survive on her own she is only a little girl."_

"_She is a full grown woman, she can take care of herself! She may not look like it but that is because some darned vampire was so keen on turning her into his un-aging plaything."_ If looks could kill Alucard would have been vaporized on the spot by the glare Integra cast him.

"_Also, when did you start caring about her? Or calling her by her name for that matter?"_ She continued, lighting herself a cigar and taking a tug on it.

"_This changes nothing, even if what you said were true I know for a fact Victoria would sooner die than become your concubine."_

All throughout the conversation Alucard just sat and listened. Feeling his anger at Seras' departure slowly being directed to himself. He could no longer deny the truth.

He was the one who had betrayed her.

--

--

As the time passed, he gave up hoping for her return. He could not sense her anymore.. There was no telling if she were even still alive. In the beginning Missions would still temporarily divert his attention, but with every passing day the emptiness grew and soon even bloodshed could not relieve him any more.

Eventually he secluded himself from the rest of the world, locking himself in his room only coming out for missions, with great reluctance. Never walking, as that would mean coming near her former room.

--

--

It had been exactly fifteen years since that incident, and every day his thoughts about her grew darker.

Where before he himself had said Vampires did not dream he now had them on a daily basis, they started hopeful, In one of them Seras would return to him looking just like the day she left.. Except that her hair was longer and a strange shade of red, they would once more partake in the original sin and her touch would feel as real as it had that night.. But eventually it was still a dream. Soon the dreams changed..

He would dream up images about finding her mangled body, silver bayonets sticking out of every inch of her flesh, or about noticing his Casull 454 missing only to find her in the hallway, pointing the gun at herself, smiling at him before using the massive weapon to take her own life.

There was not a day when he did not wake up shouting her name, and he loathed her for it. He hated the thought any woman would be able to do such a thing to him.

Then came that fateful night on a mission in Germany. He had been surprised to find most of his targets destroyed upon arrival, but soon he caught her scent upon the wind and the years of her absence no longer mattered as he quickly found himself rushing into the direction from which her smell came.

Only to come to a sudden halt at the sight he had most feared to see. All the enemies were defeated, sure, but that in no way compared to seeing his former fledgling's Harkonnen laying within a pile of her own dust.

He had been devastated.

--

--

Blood splattered across the wall of the ancient Dojo as the monster stalked the passageways, his form nothing but a blob of solid shadow with eyes and a cheshire cat grin, the black gooey substance bubbled like boiling tar, killing all he came across, be they Ghouls, Vampires, demons, or plain humans. It did not matter... He ignored the burning pain of the Hellsing seals on his gloves as his eyes darted around viciously looking for more prey.

Ever since the death of his mate, the last of Alucard's sanity had left him and all that remained was his anger, hate, pain, and his intent to destroy.

Another bullet whizzed past him and he did not even have to turn around, lashing out a shadowy tendril he grabbed the poor fool and slammed him into a wall, shattering both the wall and every bone in the body of his victim who gurgled out a last cry of pain.

He was in Japan for the simple reason that if his master limited his hunting grounds to England alone she would not be able to keep control over his bloodlust as it were now. It was consuming him.

He reached out with his third eye and smirked. There, in the room before him he felt the signals of many low level vampires, and two powerful auras among them that could only be true no life kings. They seemed to be fighting among themselves for the lesser auras were growing fewer in number at a fast rate.

Without a second thought he broke the doors and swept his shadow tendrils out to where he felt one of the powerful vampire auras. Successfully catching a young draculina by the leg, cackling maniacally as he swept her into the air. The lesser vampires only cowered in the corners, watching the fight between the true rulers of the night

"_Ökasama!"_ The little girl screamed the moment she was pulled up and the other woman's eyes snapped his way. For a moment he just observed the two. From the similarity in auras and the fact the women looked so much alike he could guess that the one he was holding was the other draculina's daughter. Both had the same burning ruby eyes and long wavy silver hair, and both were stunningly beautiful.

"_Such a pretty picture." _He growled with a smirk.

He could not even see the mother vampire move as she dashed into the younger girl's direction and effortlessly freed her from his grasp. Nor had he expected the younger girl to retaliate as she did the moment she was freed.

"_Bastard, Know your place!"_ She yelled as she knocked him through three sets of walls with a single forward kick.

As soon as he hit the fourth wall his "human" shape returned and the mother vampire was upon him, her nails lengthening into talons poised for his heart.

"_Don't you dare touch my daughter!" _Her eyes snapped open wide _".....Alucard...." _The last part came out as a gasp and she released him. slowly standing up. _"Leave here now and you will be spared... My daughter and I have no qualms with the Hellsing institute, or humans in general." _She spoke before turning away

It was only now that he was in his normal form we was able to fully see the woman's face. Though it looked hardened there was still an almost childlike innocence, and those eyes..

"_Seras?"_ The woman froze for a moment and sighed.

"_I don't know anyone by that name... Now leave... Before I change my mind and kill you."_

"_You can't fool me, Police girl." _He spoke with a smirk. Feeling his old cocky self return.

That did it. He'd used that name once too many.

"_You bastard! I'm the mother of your daughters, and you will treat me as such, I have a name, It's Seras Victoria! The next time you call me Police girl, or... God forbid it, KITTEN I shall tear your spine out and beat you with it!"_ She yelled as she strangled him, momentarily forgetting he was already dead and thus did not need to breathe.

For a moment he was stunned, his only coherent thought leading him to look at the little girl standing behind her mother who seemed equally shocked. His shock was soon replaced by relief as he realized that meant that in all those years she had not been with anyone else.

"_I have a daughter?"_ He asked, unable to feign disinterest.

"_Yes."_ Seras Finally admitted as she made to get up again but was stopped by Alucard's arms circling her waist.

"_So I got you.."_

"_Yes you got me with child."_

Upon hearing her confession he pressed her closer to his body, needing the contact.

"_If you really had hated me you could have had it removed.. You know that."_

"_I know."_ Came her answer

"_Why didn't you?"_ He asked almost hopefully.. Maybe it even was.

"_I could not kill an innocent child.... I'm so glad I had her.. She brightened up my life, gave me a reason to live." _

She sounded distant as she said this, and Alucard decided he did not at all like it.

"_Besides." _She continued._ "Part of me still loves you."_

Alucard watched as Seras' hair returned to it's original length and blonde color.

"_But that part of me has to die."_ She spoke without any emotion as her left arm turned into a pair of shadowy wings and she took hold of her daughter before launching them through the dojo's roof, leaving Alucard behind with the few surviving thrash vampires that still had not dared to move._  
_

* * *

Oops I did it again, I started a multi chapter fanfic. And once again I'm not too happy with it.. I'm currently contemplating what to do with their daughter. My mind is divided between making her an OC, or taking an example from one of Metropolis kid's fanfics and use Akashiya Moka from the Series Rosario+Vampire (Just type "Inner moka" in google image search and you see the girl I described.. It's her, just younger.) What do you think? .. End of useless Author note.


	2. Unworthy

_I don't even know why I updated, I gave up on fanfiction long ago, but seeing as I recently received my tenth review on a single chapter it would be wrong of me to not update, So here goes, for people who are still interested._

Disclaimer: I own a laptop, and a yellow uniform with a short skirt... But I don't own Hellsing,**  
****  
Chapter Number:** 2  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras Victoria  
**Rating**: T+  
**POV:** [None] **  
**

* * *

**'Unworthy'**

"_She lives."_

For a moment Sir Integra's breathing stopped indicating she was slightly shocked, but other than that she did not reply, something Alucard found unfitting for her, Seras had after all been the only one she'd had even close to family for thirty long years.

So then, why did she act like the news was of no interest to her?

"_She has a daughter.. My daughter."_

Integra slowly stubbed out her cigar before turning to her pet vampire with a smirk, resting her head on her hand.

"_Two really, It makes sense she was capable of conceiving, She has her Japanese grandmothers to thank for that." _

Alucard was dumbstruck, he had not even known Seras had lived, and here his master was stating this fact as if Seras had never left.

"_Surprised? That she has been purposely avoiding you for fifteen years does not mean she broke contact with me. The sweet girl was probably afraid she'd give this old lady a heart attack when she staged her death."_

"_Two?"_ was his only reply, his mind still stuck on figuring out how a female vampire managed to get pregnant in the first place, vampires were dead, by all means a Draculina's womb should be too, dead and barren.

"_Yes... two, it wasn't a fluke. Japanese vampires are the Mary-sues among their kind, they may not have the arsenal of abilities vampires here have but their physical strength is astounding, they are immune to sunlight, highly resistant to silver, capable of reproducing by human means.. And." _

She paused for a moment to build some tension.

"_They can substitute blood with tomato juice."_

Alucard's eyebrow twitched at this statement.

"_There's no way in hell I'm going let my wife become a vegan wuss!" _he eventually growled out.

"_Stop calling her that! She's not your toy, not your slave, and certainly not anything like those whores you call wives!" _Integra responded slamming her fist on the table, she was positively furious. Integra knew damn well what the word "Wife" meant to the infamous Dracula, and she would not see anyone turn her former captain into a meaningless bed partner, she deserved more than that.

"_Excuse me..."_

Seras took this moment to step from her point of observation in the shadows, once again managing to catch Alucard off-guard. She had masked her presence perfectly.

"_...But I could not help but overhear." _

Her face was an expressionless mask as she stepped up behind Integra, two little girls following her closely. One he knew, her red eyes glaring at him as if he was the cause of all the misery in the world. But the other he had never seen before, Small.. tiny even, her red hair tied in two pigtails by a set of purple ribbons. Emerald eyes staring at him with admiration. A smaller image of what Seras looked like in his "dream" which he now understood had not been a dream at all, Seras had returned that night.

"_Thank you, Sir Integra, for defending my honor. But you should not worry yourself about me, I will live my life my way, Alucard no longer has any claim over me."_

Not even once during this encounter had she looked Alucard in the eyes, had Seras still been the timid little girl from years ago this would have been a source of entertainment for him. But hate and disgust for his very being were rolling off her in waves. Never had he had any trouble with someone thinking ill of him, but this time it was different. Though he would not admit it, it in a way.. frightened him.

Integra could not hide a smirk at the Draculina's boldness as she spoke, taking a drag of her cigar as she waited for Alucard to respond. To her humor he did not, unable to find words with which to communicate his thoughts.

"_Pray tell Seras, what brought you to England? You usually avoid coming here directly." _Her voice was questioning rather than demanding, it was a rare sign coming from the Hellsing heir she only offered to the few people she considered equals.

Seras nodded, turning to her youngest daughter and holding out her hand. _"Kokoa, Hand me those papers."_

The girl instantly obeyed, placing the bundle of official documents in her mother's outstretched palm.

"_Thank you." _Seras graced her daughter with a slight smile as she took the offered documents, ruffling her hair once before once again turning back to the Hellsing heiress, her face blank and serious.

"_By the request of the divine lord Emperor himself, the Hellsing organization is to withdraw their agents from our area of jurisdiction, Japan. We have our own problems well under control and can ill-afford another "red Monday" Further violation of our treaty will result in hostile response."_

The Draculina finished reading and made a small bow as she offered the documents to Integra, the Hellsing heiress did not flinch at the tone of the letter, nor did her expression betray any sign of her feeling insulted by the words.

"_That will be all."_ The vampiress finally added after a long pause, turning to leave the way she came.

"_So, you think that by turning from your troubles they will go away? And I thought you had grown wiser, yet you still try to avoid your fate. Even now you can feel our mating bond."_ It was Alucard's turn to speak and for a moment he thought he saw Seras tense, but if she had it was gone just as fast as it had come.

"_Mates are not chosen through rape." _She replied in a monotone voice, taking the tiny hands of her children as she opened a portal in the shadow in front of her.

"_It is not rape if it is consensual."_ Alucard responded with a smirk as parts of that night slowly returned to him, she had come to his room, she had requested they would share a bed, or coffin, and her scent had told him all he had needed to know, she had been ready.

She cast him a foul look over her shoulder before stepping through the portal. "_Perhaps you should have made sure all of me agreed, and not just the part of me you created."_ She paused a moment before staring ahead again, the portal slowly closing behind her. _"But it is too late for that. This is farewell."_

For the longest time, Alucard just stared at the wall before him, where only minutes before Seras had made a portal across two large bodies of water and an entire continent, a feat even he had not managed to accomplish, yet that thought was not what kept him busy the most.

"_Her personality... It is splintering.."_ He sighed with a somewhat annoyed tone, placing his palm on the surface of the wall, still feeling traces of her aura. "_She does not even know what she wants."_

His sighing was soon followed by a tearing sound behind him followed by the scent of burning paper. _"Vampire."_ Integra began as she tipped her ash tray filled with the still partially smoldering remains of the letter into her trash can. _"Your mission has changed."_

She stared into the eyes of her servant, a grin forming on the latter's face _"Infiltrate Japan, Find officer Victoria... And bring her back to Hellsing, without fail."_ The smirk on the ancient vampire's face would have scared anyone, but not the woman in front of him, who was trying hard to not mirror his expression.

"_Are those your orders? My master."_ He spoke, amusement dripping of his voice.  
Integra merely nodded. _"I will not watch idly as she is throwing her life away."_ Integra Chuckled dryly as she eyed the trash can. _"Besides... they just challenged us, Hellsing.. And I gladly accept that challenge. What about you, Count?"_

"_It has been awfully quiet here... This will be interesting... Very, very interesting."_

_That was it for now, I thank you for all the kind words and reviews but I would ask of you to not get your hopes up for new chapters. Fanfiction lies very low on my priority list right now. I still occasionally lurk, and read my messages but I don't think I'll ever fully return._


End file.
